fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sparkle Start! Pretty Cure
Sparkle Start! Pretty Cure (スパークルスタート！プリキュア Supākuru Sutāto! Purikyua) is a fan series created by Cure Lucky that features all canon Cures with yellow, red, orange and purple theme colors. Plot Characters Kujou Hikari (九条 ひかり Kujou Hikari)/ Shiny Luminous '(シャイニルミナス ''Shainiruminasu) A very friendly and nice 13 year old student at Verone Academy, who represents the Queen's life and lost all of her abilities and memories of being the Queen and is living as a human girl. In this series she is a very good friend for everyone and often cooks with Akane for other Cures. '''Natsuki Rin (夏木 りん Natsuki Rin)/ Cure Rouge (キュアルージュト Kyua Ruuju) A tomboyish and passionate 15 year old student at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumières, who is really good at sports, especially when it comes down to soccer. In this series she is annoyed by Akane and her jokes and often competes with her in sports. She always wins her in soccer, but loses in volleyball. Kasugano Urara (春日野 うらら Kasugano Urara)/ Cure Lemonade (キュアレモネード Kyua Remoneedo) A cheerful and polite 14 yeard old student at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres, who sometimes has a huge appetite and is a young idol and actress. In this series she wants to be close friends with Yayoi, so dislikes her admiring Makoto. Milk '(ミルク ''Miruku)/ 'Mimino Kurumi '(美々野 くるみ Mimino Kurumi)/ '''Milky Rose (ミルキィローズ Mirukii Roozu) A rabbit-like mascot, who has an ability to turn into human, as well as turn into a special Cure. In this series she is ufriendly to Makoto and teams up with Urara against her. Yamabuki Inori (山吹 祈里 Yamabuki Inori)/ Cure Pine '(キュアパイン ''Kyua ''Paiin'') A coward and kind 14 year old student at Christian Private White Clover Academy, who is a huge animal-lover. '''Higashi Setsuna (東 せつな Higashi Setsuna)/ Cure Passion '(キュアパッション ''Kyua Passhon) An adoptive sister of Momozono Love, who used to be the villainess called Eas, but now she is one of the Cures in Fresh Pretty Cure. '''Myoudouin Itsuki (明堂院 いつき Myoudouin Itsuki)/ Cure Sunshine '(キュアサンシャイン ''Kyua Sanshain) A gentle and calm student council president at Myoudou Academy's Junior High School, who dresses like a boy to become the heir of the family dojo. In this series she is the closest to Alice, due to having similar personalities and both being excellent at martial arts. 'Tsukikage Yuri '(月影 ゆり Tsukikage Yuri)/ '''Cure Moonlight (キュアムーンライト Kyua Muunraito) A calm and serious 17 year old student at Myodou Academy's High School, who is Kurumi Momoka's friend and became a Cure before her teammates. In this series she has a strong bond with Makoto and finds her as a very interesting person. Shirabe Ako (調辺 アコ)/ Cure Muse (キュアミューズ Kyua Myūzu) Ako is a 10 years old student at Public Kanon Elementery School and Minamino Souta's classmate. She is also the Princess of Major Land, who came to the human world. In this series Ako is rude to the Cures except for Itsuki, whom she respects. Hino Akane '(日野 あかね ''Hino Akane)/ '''Cure Sunny (キュアサニー Kyua Sanī) Akane is a hot-blooded and passionate 14 year old student at Nanairogaoka Middle School, who likes making people laugh. In this series she makes fun of Rin and often competes with her in sports. She always wins her in volleyball, but loses in soccer. Kise Yayoi (黄瀬 やよい Kise Yayoi)/ Cure Peace (キュアピース Kyua Pīsu) Yayoi is a crybabish and shy 14 year old student at Nanairogaoka Middle School, who is good at drawing and wants to be a mangaka when grow up. In this series she almost doesn't notice Urara, but idolizes Makoto, being her number one fan and draws her in various super hero outfits. Yotsuba Alice (四葉 ありす Yotsuba Arisu)/ Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ Kyua Rozetta) Alice is a sweet and gentle 14 year old student at Nanatsubashi Acedemy, who is the heiress of Yotsuba Enterprises and childhood friends with Aida Mana and Hishikawa Rikka. In this series she is the closest to Itsuki, due to having similar personalities and both being excellent at martial arts. Kenzaki Makoto (剣崎 真琴''' Kenzaki Makoto)/ '''Cure Sword (キュアソード Kyua Sōdo) Makoto is a responsible and couragous 14 year old transfer student at Oogai First Middle School and a very famous idol, who protected Princess Marie Ange and came from Trump Kingdom. In this series she is quite respectful to Yuri and wants to be like her. Madoka Aguri (円亜久里 Madoka Aguri)/ Cure Ace (キュアエース Kyua Ēsu) Cure Ace is a mysterious Cure, who appears saving the Doki Doki Cures' life and reveals herself as Aguri, a wise 10-year-old girl. Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Sparkle Start! Pretty Cure Category:Series with Canon Cures Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series